McCoy Plays Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories
by suburbantimewaster
Summary: McCoy has a new addiction, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Problem is, he just can't defeat the final boss. Can Spock help him defeat the final boss, so that McCoy can return to his duties?


McCoy Plays Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Star Trek. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Squaresoft. Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry.

McCoy was in sickbay, playing the 21st century contraption known as a Nintendo DS. The game he was playing was no other game than Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. He had already beaten Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2. He tried to beat Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories before Kingdom Hearts 2, but he got stuck on the fourth Riku boss battle and gave up. Then he played Kingdom Hearts 2 and decided that he would beat Chain of Memories before playing the third Kingdom Hearts so that he could get the whole story. After a few days of playing, he had almost completed Sora's story. Now he only needed to defeat the final boss.

"Damn it!" McCoy yelled. "I can't believe that I keep losing to Mr. Flower Power!"

While McCoy was busy starting the final boss battle again, Spock walked in.

"Doctor, I have come for my physical," Spock said.

"All right, as soon as I defeat this boss," McCoy said.

Spock looked at the odd contraption that was in McCoy's hand.

"May I inquire as to what you are doing?" Spock asked.

McCoy paused the game and looked at Spock with confusion.

"You mean to tell me that your Vulcan intellect can't figure out what this is?!" McCoy exclaimed.

"I believe that the contraption is a Nintendo Dual Screen. It was invented in the early 21st century by-,"

"All right, I get the point. Now, if you don't mind, I've only got one more boss to defeat and I'm done with Sora's story of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, not that you would know anything about it."

"Kingdom Hearts is a video game series created in Japan by both Squaresoft and Disney. It was a combination of a Japanese role-playing video game series, known as Final Fantasy and various Disney creations. What I find most curious is why you would bother with something that was created before your time."

"I normally wouldn't, but Jim told me about it and it sounded like a fun game. Now, leave me alone until I beat this boss, then I'll get the equipment set up for your physical."

"Doctor, I believe that it would be more convenient for you to pause the game and then continue playing the game after I have completed my physical."

"Look, I've been playing for hours to beat this guy! This could be my one chance and I don't want you to screw it up!"

"How would pausing the game, 'screw it up?'"

"Last time I paused the game during a battle, I got a game over when I got back to it and I don't wanna relive that!"

"In that case, I have no choice, but to wait for you to emerge victorious from the battle," Spock said.

It had been hours and McCoy had still failed to defeat the final boss.

"Damn it! I thought I would beat him by now!" McCoy exclaimed.

"Perhaps you require my assistance," Spock offered.

Once again, McCoy looked at Spock in confusion.

"Do I need to check my hearing? I could've sworn I've heard you say that you wanted to play."

"You heard me correctly, Doctor."

"A Vulcan wants to play a video game. I never thought I'd see the day."

"My reason for assisting you is perfectly logical."

"Is that so? Tell me, what is your 'logical' reasoning?"

"I believe that you may never emerge victorious from the battle, therefore, I might never receive my physical. I do not wish to spend the remainder of my Starfleet career in sickbay."

McCoy was offended by Spock's comment.

"Believe it or not, I can beat this guy without the help of a pointy-eared Vulcan!" McCoy exclaimed.

McCoy continued fighting the boss and lost for the 20th time.

"Damn it!" McCoy yelled.

"I believe that the video game seems to disagree with you," Spock pointed out.

McCoy handed the Nintendo DS to Spock.

"All right, you think you can beat him, give it a try. I could use a good laugh."

"First I will need to know the rules of the game."

McCoy told him which buttons were which and then explained the card system to him.

"So you say that the 0 card is the weakest card if played before your adversary plays his card and the most powerful if played after the enemy plays his card."

"Yeah, now would you just play it?" McCoy told him.

He couldn't wait to watch Spock fail. Surprisingly, Spock beat the final boss on his first try. McCoy couldn't believe it.

"How the hell were you able to beat him so fast?!" McCoy exclaimed.

"I simply equipped 9 cure cards and used the remaining card capacity to equip the 0 cards. Then I scrolled past the cure cards and waited for the adversary to play his card and countered it by using the 0 card," Spock explained. "Now what was that you were saying about 'needing a good laugh?'"

Spock raised his eyebrow when he made that last statement. McCoy put the 21st century contraption aside.

"You're an insufferable green-blooded Vulcan, you know that?" McCoy said.

Once again, Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Doctor, I believe that it's time for you to set the equipment up for my physical," Spock informed him.


End file.
